charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Whitelighter
A whitelighter is an angelic being based in the Upper Regions whose goal is to help practitioners of White Magic protect the world. The Elders existed in the early days of humanity and later began offering deceased mortals the opportunity to become whitelighters like themselves, but to walk the Earth guiding good witches and future-whitelighters. Powers Elders Whitelighters Powers *'Cloaking': Whitelighters have the ability to make their charges invisible to and undetectable by evil beings.Leo Wyatt: I made you invisible to him. (Love Hurts) This protection wears off, however, if the whitelighter is injured by a darklighter's poison,Leo Wyatt: My power is ebbing. With it, my ability to cloak Daisy. (Love Hurts) enters a deep sleep''The Jung and the Restless'' or is killed.Leo Wyatt: Then if you know I cloaked her, then you also know that you won't find her as long as I live. (Love Hurts) *'Empathy': S *'Energy balls': Whitelighters can throw energy balls for the purpose of training witches.Power OutageBlinded by the Whitelighter They apparently cause minimal harm. *'Glamouring': Whitelighters are able to magically disguise themselves as others. This power could be used to help train witches but it was against the rules to use it to benefit others.Y Tu Mummy Tambien *'Healing Touch': Whitelighters can use love to trigger the power to heal.Leo Wyatt: That love was the trigger? You had to find that out on your own. (Love Hurts) Its use is restricted to injuries caused by evil'Leo Wyatt': Phoebe, I can not heal mortals, you know that. Not unless they were hurt by evil. It’s against the rules. (Sleuthing with the Enemy)Natalie: I'll assume a demon attacked your finger, since healing is restricted to such circumstances. (Blinded by the Whitelighter) and it does not work on animals,Leo Wyatt: I can't heal animals. (Magic Hour) demons'Leo Wyatt': Even if I could, I could only heal his human half and that wouldn't be enough power to save him. (Charmed Again, Part 2) or on the user themself.Leo Wyatt: No, my powers are for others, I can't use it on myself. (Love Hurts)Piper Halliwell: I don't understand how you can keep healing innocents, but you can't figure out a way to heal yourself. (Charmed Again, Part 2) Its use can also be restricted by the Elders in times where it would interfere with what is meant to happen.Leo Wyatt: It’s not really up to me. I can only heal when they allow me to, when I’m meant to. / Piper Halliwell: Well, why weren’t you meant to help me? Why wouldn’t I be meant to help my sisters? / Leo Wyatt: There’s always a reason. Maybe you’re meant to be here. (P3 H2O)Prue Halliwell: Why isn't it working? / Piper Halliwell: Because it's not meant to. (P3 H2O) While it cannot resurrect the dead,Leo Wyatt: I can't heal the dead. (Be Careful What You Witch For)Leo Wyatt: Prue, I can't heal the dead! (Coyote Piper)Phoebe Halliwell: Because Leo can't heal the dead, Piper. You know that. (Charmed Again, Part 1) it can be used to return ghosts that have not yet moved on back into their body.AwakenedI Dream of Phoebe It was also on one occasion able to revive a dead whitelighter.Love Hurts In addition to healing people, whitelighters can also repair objects''Size Matters'Saving Private Leo'' and restore the magic of a Book of Shadows.Wicca Envy *Heating: Whitelighters can channel this power through their hands to heat or reheat substances.Secrets and Guys *Hovering: Whitelighters can hover with''Size Matters'' or without''Witch Way Now?'Once in a Blue Moon'' the assistance of orbs. *'Language assimilation': Whitelighters can speak and interpret whatever language their charge addresses them in.Leo Wyatt: Whitelighters speak whatever language their charges are speaking in. (Siren Song) *'Mind projection': Whitelighters possess the ability to project themselves into another's mind.Brain Drain It could also be used to enter their dreams.Lillian Wyatt: Well, one night not long after he died, Leo came to me in a dream and he was bathed in the most brilliant white light that you could ever imagine. (Ex Libris)Once Upon a Time *'Orbing': *'Reformation': If a whitelighter is damaged by the power of explosionHell Hath No Fury or by a spell to that effect,Centennial Charmed they will reform. However, they may still feel pain.Leo Wyatt: I may be dead but it still hurts! (Centennial Charmed) *'Self-healing': *'Sensing': Whitelighters have the power to sense the location of their charges.Bride and GloomMuse to My Ears They are able to hear their charges' calls, although they are unable to do so if one party is in the Underworld while the other is not.Leo Wyatt: Well, once I'm down there you won't be able to contact me if you get in any kind of trouble. (All Hell Breaks Loose) They can also choose to stop hearing a particular charge's call for a period of time.Chris Perry: I put you on mute. (I Dream of Phoebe) *'Telekinesis': Whitelighters are able to move objects with their minds, which they channel through their hands. It may make a similar light as the Healing Touch.Morality BitesPiper's Place It can also be used to teleport liquids. Notes and references Category:Whitelighters